Pharmacokinetics is the study of the fate of pharmaceuticals from the time they are ingested until they are eliminated from the body. The sequence of events for an oral composition includes absorption through the various mucosal surfaces, distribution via the blood stream to various tissues, biotransformation in the liver and other tissues, action at the target site, and elimination of drug or metabolites in urine or bile.
Bioavailability of a drug (pharmaceutical composition) following oral dosing is a critical pharmacokinetic determinant which can be approximated by the following formula: EQU F.sub.oral =F.sub.ABS .times.F.sub.G .times.F.sub.H
F.sub.oral is oral bioavailability fraction, which is the fraction of the oral dose that reaches the circulation in an active, unchanged form. F.sub.oral is less than 100% of the active ingredient in the oral dose for four reasons: (1) drug is not absorbed out of the gut lumen into the cells of the intestine and is eliminated in the feces; (2) drug is absorded into the cells of the intestine but back-transported into the gut lumen; (3) drug is biotransformed by the cells of the intestine (to an inactive metabolite); or (4) drug is eliminated by the cells of the liver, either by biotransformation and/or by transport into the bile. Thus, oral bioavailability is the product of the fraction of the oral dose that is absorbed (F.sub.ABS), the fraction of the absorbed dose that successfully reaches the blood side of the gastrointestinal tract (F.sub.G), and the fraction of the drug in the GI blood supply that reaches the heart side of the liver (F.sub.H). The extent of gut wall absorption, back transport and metabolism, and liver elimination are all subject to wide inter- and intra-individual variability.
Previous investigations arising in the laboratory or one of the present inventors resulted in new understandings of factors involved with bioavailability and in the invention described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/190,288, filed Feb. 2, 1994. This application described general methods for increasing bioavailability of oral pharmaceutical compositions and methods for identifying compounds that had increased bioavailability. However, although that invention made it possible to investigate a number of classes of compounds not previously thought to be useful in enhancing bioavailability, the actual process of identifying specific classes of compounds that are superior bioenhancers, among those bioenhancers which work to some degree, still remains a process of investigation and discovery. Within many classes of substances identified as showing beneral bioenhancing effects, there is surprising variance from class member to class member in the extent of each compound's bioenhancing effect, and some compounds that would at first thought appear to be enhancers of drug bioavailability because of their membership in a generally effective class of compounds, actually are found to be agents that interfere with the bioavailability of drugs, although the mechanism by which such interference takes place is not yet known. In some cases, a single compound or small group of compounds has been found to be particularly potent as a bioenhancer despite resembling in structure other compounds that have less activity or that even reduce bioavailability.
Accordingly, it is important to identify and confirm the identity of classes of compounds or individual compounds that are particularly useful for enhancing bioavailability.